Storages such as the movable shelf, the fixed shelf, the cabinet, the showcase, the closet, the shoe box, and the storeroom described above are widely used in libraries, cultural properties depositories, archives, museums, storerooms, warehouses, hospitals, basement storages, art museums, shops, department stores, supermarkets, public rest rooms, and the like.
As the storage described above, it is well known that there is an open type storage having a structure that the opening of the storage section for at least taking the stored object in and out is always opened or a closed type storage having a structure that a door for opening and closing the opening is disposed.
However, the open type storage does not have the door, compared to the closed type storage, so that the extra space for opening and closing the door is not necessary, and the door does not interfere with taking the stored object in and out. On the other hand, through the opening of the storage section normally opened, particles such as fungus spores, bacterium, pollen, dusts, and dead bodies of ticks floating in the air, and harmful insects such as moths and spiders easily invade in the storage section.
While the closed type storage described above can prevent the invasion of the particles, harmful insects, or the like described above from the opening of the storage section by closing the door to some extent, even in the storage, it is difficult to prevent the invasion of the particles, harmful insects, or the like described above into the storage section at opening and closing of the door or taking the stored object in and out.
Furthermore, the closed type storage shuts out the exchange of the air in the storage section and fresh air by closing the door, so that the air in the storage section is easily polluted.
Therefore, the conventional type of storages have problems that, by the effect of particles or harmful insects invaded through the opening of the storage section or polluted air in the storage section, the quality of the stored object in the storage section is reduced, and furthermore, air or the stored object in the storage section produces bad smell.
The object of the present invention is to provide storage with air purification function that can prevent the invasion of particles, harmful insects, or the like from the opening of the storage section and pollution of air in the storage section.
Another object of the present invention is to provide storage with air purification function that can purify the air in and around the storage.